


velvet duvet (it's only love)

by sweetsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Needy Louis, Overstimulation, Rimming, cozy autumn fic, i promise i write better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsin/pseuds/sweetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the thing is, they don’t really mind it too much. It hardly comes to mind. Maybe it's because they’re in their late thirties now, with a teenage son that is going to Sixth Form in September and a daughter who is in her first years of secondary school. Thinking that a marriage spanning over two decades will supply sex regularly is a bit unrealistic.</p><p>or </p><p>Harry and Louis go on a husband's vacation to the beach. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	velvet duvet (it's only love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryxziall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryxziall/gifts).



> I kind of butchered the prompt a tiny bit because again I'm not very good at hardcore smut, but I tried my best to make it kinda sexy, and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless (because louis is still... needy)
> 
> I never really realized how hard it is to make a story based on pure sex. (It's almost impossible)
> 
> Title is from First Love- The Maccabees.

 

+++

It has been about a year since Louis and Harry have had actual sex.

Yes, the occasional tired handjob-- blowjob if they’re lucky-- comes around whenever the kids are out of the house, but other than that, the sexual interaction they share has been drained to a bare minimum.

And the thing is, they don’t really mind it too much. It hardly comes to mind. Maybe it's because they’re in their late thirties now, with a teenage son that is going to Sixth Form in September and a daughter who is in her first years of secondary school. Thinking that a marriage spanning over two decades will supply sex regularly is a bit unrealistic.

And so Harry is sat in his boxers on the couch one morning, a bowl of cornflakes resting in his hand with the other scrolling through his online bank account as he chews his breakfast slowly.

Louis comes strolling into the room with his old briefs on, a pair he hasn’t worn in a good fifteen years, and glides in front of the couch to give Harry a good view. At that very moment, when his husband doesn’t even so much as glance up from his laptop screen, Louis realizes something is up. And he doesn’t like it.

Louis picks at his underwear glumly before speaking. “Are you not... are you not attracted to me anymore?”

Harry stills and looks up. He’s frowning in confusion, “Of course I am, baby, or course I am,” and he shakes his head in disbelief, shutting his laptop then placing it on the coffee table. He grasps the sides of Louis’ hips and pulls him gently to plant Louis’ bum on his lap, kissing the smooth skin of his back. He rubs his hands down his thighs, “Why would you say that?”

“I’m wearing pants that squeeze my bits and you haven’t even drooled at me yet.” Louis whines. “And do you realize we haven’t properly fucked once since our twentieth?”

Harry’s heart skips a beat when he brings it up, “Has it really been that long?”

Louis only sighs.

“I think you’re the most attractive man in the entire universe, darling. But we’re not young anymore, our hormones just aren’t like they used to be. I’m-”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Louis turns and positions himself to straddle him, and places his head in the warmth of Harry’s neck. They breathe each other in for a while, heartbeats echoing throughout both their bodies as they slowly drift into a calming half-consciousness. Harry’s tracing circles into his back, feeling the soft light hairs on his skin, and Louis is pressing his lips lazily to the curls on his nape.

“I still love you, though. Even if we don't fuck like we used to.” Louis whispers.

“Love you too.” Harry mumbles back.

Harry smells of musk and men’s cologne while Louis smells like a sweet rose, and together, they give off an aura of togetherness, and Louis aches for that feeling, that true connection they once shared so often.

As a primary school teacher who stays home during summer, and Harry being a full time CEO, they hardly ever experience times like this anymore.

Louis mostly does volunteer work for the community during summer, or stays in his room to brainstorm paragraphs of novels or lyrics for songs he never really completes. He gets pretty lonely, and he does admit to occasionally reminiscing about the time before the kids and the careers and the taxes, back to when they were both young and fun and reckless and stupid, messing about with the group of friends they used to have.

But as time went on, Louis got more and more upset about the little gray hairs sprouting on his head and his aching bones and the crinkles that kept on crinkling, while Harry paid regular visits to the chiropractor to fix the slipped disc in his spine. They were just- old.

And when Harry comes home, tired and sore from a stressful day on the job, he would much rather sacrifice his dwindling libido towards his husband for a much needed night of rest. And the same with Louis too. He can’t imagine staying up past eleven to do strenuous sexual activities. They simply haven’t got the time.

But there’s that extremely rare, nearly non-existent time when Harry is off of work for the day and Louis is too, when both the kids are far away from the house (and both men are sporting a semi). That moment is thankfully now.

So Louis grinds his hips down. Hard.

Harry chokes on air and groans, clenching his hands on Louis’ back and Louis can feel Harry’s heartbeat stutter in response.

“Oh.” Harry pants. Louis snickers into his skin and grinds down again and again, his shaft starting to react to the friction. “Oh, baby that’s good.”

Louis keeps a steady pace as he shifts his hips down, Harry desperately searching for a place to squeeze when Louis fronts down particularly hard on his erection. Louis is whining from the sensations, nerves he hasn’t felt in such a long time are exploding from the touch. He’s had a wank every so often, but it is practically nothing compared to the sparks he gets when he feels his husband buck back up into him.

It’s beautiful, and he craves more.

“Give it to me, baby. I want more, _please_ , baby,” Louis hisses into his ear, and Harry gulps the groan down his throat and forces Louis in place as he rubs their two clothed cocks together. Louis is squirming and running his hands through Harry’s loose curls and pulling, making soft noises that make Harry want to punch his hand into a wall... it feels so god damn good and neither of them can handle.

Harry releases a long guttural moan and fucks so rough onto Louis that a yelp escapes the older man’s lips. But then Louis gasps and stills, and suddenly rises up off of Harry.

Harry is so dazed he can’t really process what’s going on until Louis is rushing towards the stairs as the doorbell rings. He must not have noticed it shrill the first time, and Louis is yelling at Harry to not answer right as he comes back with two sets of sweatpants in his hands.

“I forgot Niall was dropping the fucking kids off in the morning.” Louis groans as he attempts to adjust his erection down so it doesn’t tent up the fabric, and Harry does the same. “Fuck, is my face red?”  

Harry looks up at Louis’ flushed a bright red and nods regretfully. “I’ll go answer it, babe. Use cold water to calm down.”

Harry probably looks severely pissed as he yanks open the door to see Niall there looking happy as ever, his kids behind him with their overnight bags on their shoulders. Elliot is there with his short dirty blonde hair in a wavy mess upon his head, pretending not to miss his dad while Robin has her hair knotted in a tight french braid.

“Hi Papa!” she greets as they all huddle into the foyer. Harry gives her a tight hug and smacks a kiss on her head, and has to physically pull Elliot into his grasp to kiss his cheek. He pinches Niall on the nipple for… well, just being stupid Niall and ruining that beautiful moment they were about to have.

“You kiddos have fun?”

Elliot gives a weak nod and a goodbye to Niall before he’s going up the steps to his room, shutting the door with a thud.

“Teenagers, man.” Harry cards a hand through his hair and Niall pats his shoulder in agreeance. Robin then goes off on a tangent about all the antics she and Niall got up to yesterday, such as baking cookies and ordering pizza and Harry kind of zones out a bit because Niall is staring at him suspiciously.

“And I had such a great time, Papa. When can I go back?” Niall smiles fondly at his goddaughter and pats her head.

“Anytime you want, Little Ro. Now why don’t you go on up to your room so me and your dad can talk, alright?”

Harry watches her bounce up the steps and shout “Bye Uncle Niall!” before she disappears into the hallway.

“Love that kid, man. She does my nails really well.” Niall laughs and lifts up his right hand from his pocket to reveal all five nails painted bright green. “I don’t how I’m gonna take it the fuck off, but...”

“Hey, thanks again, Ni. They always wanna go visit their favorite uncle for some video games and junk food.” Harry is sort of aching to go upstairs and soak his body in freezing cold water, but Niall looks a bit too smug to let him leave just like that. Harry is terrified what Niall is about to say.

“Nice hickey.” Niall chuckles and Harry scrambles to cover his entire neck with his hands. Fuck, he didn’t even notice Louis was doing that, let alone feel him sucking on his skin. Niall only rolls his eyes and pokes his finger into a sore spot right under Harry’s ear, and he smacks his hand away. “So you and Lou-?”

“We had a little- yeah. Until the doorbell rang, you fucker.”

Niall has a taunting grin on his lips, “Maybe I’ll take the kids again next week, but only if you promise to be all gross and lovey with your husband while we’re gone.”

Niall has been ever so single since his last real girlfriend three years ago. She was bold and harsh and a bit too uptight for Niall, so it wasn’t a surprise when he came to the Christmas party that year without that girl by his side and not an explanation to her absence.

He’s got a job as a music producer for some pretty famous rappers, ones that Elliot listens to in his earphones in the car, and the ones the entire family cannot stand when he blares it from the crisp speakers in his room with the bass shaking the house’s foundation.

Niall says that his commitment to the job is more important than finding a girlfriend, and his friends are all too nice to bring up the fact that he is in his near forties and on his way to living a life alone if he doesn’t start dating now.

“Only if you promise to get yourself a nice girlfriend.”

Niall cackles and walks out the door, the keys to his pristine Range Rover clinking in his hand while he strolls down the driveway. “Bye, ya bastard! I’ll be here to pick up the kids next week, and you best believe you’re taking a day off of work for your man! Happy days, bro!”

Before Harry can even process that in order to protest, Niall has hopped in his car and sped off with the engine making a faint purr as he rides down the street. Harry is officially speechless, and shakes his head as he closes the door behind him.

 

+++

 

A few nights after Niall’s scrutiny, Harry suddenly rockets up in bed after hours of inner contemplation and reaches hastily for his laptop on the bedside table. He googles up hundreds of different romantic places all throughout the United Kingdom, and the prices of some of the grandiose hotels make his eyes bulge, even as a high paid CEO.

But an idea he’s reading on a list of ‘Places You and Your Spouse Will _Thoroughly_ Enjoy’ catches his attention, something that sends his head soaring with the possibilities, and he’s already filing in his credit card information on the booking website by the time the clock strikes three.

 

+++

 

It’s a Friday afternoon in the Styles household, and Harry has discreetly packed everything they need for the weekend into two large suitcases while Louis is out volunteering for the local theatre group. The kids are back at their Uncle’s flat, and as Niall led them down the steps a few hours earlier, he turned back and mouthed ‘get some’, to which Harry flipped him off and closed the door.

Louis walks into the house at about 15 minutes to four, and upon seeing his husband sitting on the first step with two huge bags sitting by his feet, he frowns and approaches him with confusion.

“I thought you had work today, baby? You going somewhere?”

Harry smiles sweetly, “We’re going camping.”

Louis’ eyes squint. “Excuse me?”

“Yes. With you. I’ve rented a camper for the weekend, right next to the beach. I-I wanted to surprise you, because it’s really nice and romantic and-”

“Why?” Louis is smiling brightly and he sits next to Harry on the step. Harry slips his arm around his back and blushes slightly when Louis presses a kiss to his neck.

“We never got to finish.” Harry strokes his arm up and down. “And Niall took the kids again to get me to do this.”

“Jesus, Harry. The weekend all to ourselves? You took time off work for me?”

“I don’t think you really understand how much I love you, Lou. Can you believe it? Just the two of us, no distractions, no kids. Perfect.”

Louis kisses the life out of him right there and then.

 

+++

 

The four hour drive from London to the South West of England is less than glamorous, Louis asking to stop at a gas station mid-way and blowing nearly forty pounds worth of snacks, Harry having to get out of the car every hour to stretch out the knots in his back, and Louis falling asleep to Harry’s favorite Coldplay album and snoring almost the entire rest of the way.

The second Harry and Louis arrive at their camping spot, one that was a bit overpriced considering the delayed book time, Louis rockets down the small hill of sand towards the ocean and collapses onto the ground, throwing the tiny grains up in the air and laughing.

“Freedom!!” Louis shouts into the light wind, and Harry can only smile as he takes the key to the motorhome and loads the bags in. It’s got a living room with a couch and a flat screen, a kitchenette that he loads with Louis’ behemoth load of snacks, and a beautiful sunroof right above the bed that opens up to the navy blue sky. It’s a bit luxurious for what is supposed to be “roughing it out in the wild”, (Liam would probably call it _cheating_ ). But they both know well enough that a night of sex wouldn’t be as romantic with the hard ground giving them paralyzing back pains in the morning-- they’re old, so it’s technically acceptable.

It’s only about 8’o clock at night, the stars are barely blooming in the slight orange summer haze, and Harry meets up with Louis who is currently making sand angels near the dunes. He plops himself down next to him.

“You enjoying yourself, handsome?”

Louis shakes his head in astonishment. “ _Sand_ , Harry!! No people-- _water_!!”

“That’s typically what a private beach is, babe.” Harry brushes the piles of sand off his caramel hair, pressing a kiss to the soft tufts. It’s so... peaceful, and it reminds Harry of that blissful feeling they shared together a week ago-- a feeling they once shared many years ago on the night of prom in the backseat of a car-- but now only hundreds of times better as they gaze into the horizon, the high tide crashing and the seagulls wailing in the distance.

“Remember when we first brought Eli to the beach?” Harry smiles at the random memory of his first born waddling into to the foamy water and curiously playing with the sand crumbling beneath his chubby hands. “God, Lou. It’s been so long.”

“Our babies are all grown up.”  Louis mumbles sadly. “We’ve grown up.”

And they leave it there, later pressing their lips together as the wind gets stronger and the night has gone black, milky sky swirling like marble around the flecks of white stars. They chase each other back up the hill to the campsite, Harry pausing in front of the bus door to pant and catch his breath, clutching at his chest. 

After a drink of water, and hey, maybe a quick rest on the couch to get their breathing back to normal, they clamber up onto the bed and make love that night, close enough that they can feel each other’s heartbeats pulse, and they come together with loud sighs.

They giggle into each other’s necks and fall asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

  
+++

They are resting on the beach chairs outside the next evening, Louis atop Harry’s lap, eyes closed contently listening to the lull of the waves. Until Louis decides he’s been waiting too long for this opportunity to ask, so he does.

“Can we?” Louis asks flat out, Harry understanding what he means and shifting a bit. “But not like yesterday.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks in confusion, adrenaline picking up quickly.

“I want you to wreck me tonight.” Louis whispers into the air, as if anyone around them can hear, “Eat me out, make me beg for you to fuck me. Just like old times.” Louis is breathing hard, grinding his hips down on Harry to make it clear he’s ready to be taken.

They are practically stumbling into the camper, breathing harshly as they suck at each others throats, then jawlines, leaving spots of red and purple marks. They’re both moaning as they push their tongues into each other’s mouths, clawing desperately at each others clothes as a signal to take them off.

“Better save your breath for tonight, old man.” Louis presses his lips onto the skin beneath his ear lobe, “Don’t want you collapsing on me.”

Harry laughs, then strips his jacket and white v-neck, and Louis stops to admire his naked figure. Harry still has those tiny little bunches of pudge on the sides of his stomach like when he was a young teenager, and Louis stares at him fondly with his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes trace the swirls of ink on his pecs, littered with tufts of chest hair. His biceps are taut from gripping Louis' arms, the sharp sleeve tattoo bulging under the muscle. God, he's mesmerizing.

“You are so fucking hot.” Louis groans, peeling off his own black t-shirt and getting on his knees. He yanks down Harry’s jeans and immediately begins to mouth at the bulging material of his boxer-briefs. Louis rubs circles into the dent below his hipbones, fondling his balls with the other hand and Louis can feel him hardening quickly.

Louis blows hot air onto his crotch and begins to dip his hands under, teasingly pulling down the fabric to reveal his half-hardened cock. Harry is getting flustered and antsy, having to rest his arm on the kitchenette counter to prevent himself from falling over. He’s trying not to buck his hips up, but with the way Louis is purposefully sending teasing touches to his shaft it is nearly impossible to want more.

Louis is now nosing at the tuft of hair, pressing kisses to his skin and breathing it in, sticking his tongue out and licking along his happy trail. Jesus, it may have been quite a while since they last did this, but Louis has still got his A-game, maybe even more than Harry remembers.

It feels like a lifetime has passed when he takes Harry’s now hard dick into his mouth, sucking like he was born to do it, flicking his tongue against the head when he pulls back.

“Fuck… Fuck.” Harry runs a hand through the dampened hair on his head, embarrassed at how worked up and sweaty he already is, but those thoughts disappear the second his cock hits the back of Louis’ throat. “Oh my- fuck…”

Louis sputters a bit whilst pressing on his own tented erection, probably painful from the way he’s rocking against his palm desperately.

“Baby.”

Louis pauses and looks up from his eyelashes innocently, still swirling his tongue around Harry’s cock inside his mouth. Harry groans.

“Take those hands away.”

Louis’ eyes nearly fly out of their socket at the sound of his wrecked, raspy voice. He gets excited at the commands of his partner. He pulls off and raises an eyebrow, hand still firm on his crotch.

“And if I keep touching myself?” he challenges. Harry narrows his eyes and captures Louis’ chin his his huge hand. Louis whimpers at the rough hold he has on him and stares straight into his huge dilated eyes, emerald green sparkling in the lighting.

“How about a spanking if you misbehave? _Just like old times, huh?_ ” he mocks.

Louis lets out a gasp, nodding his head frantically in his tight grip. He doesn't take the hand off of his crotch, though, with a provocative glare in his eyes, and Harry growls at the purposeful disobedience.

“Bed. Now.” Harry switches to grip his arm and yanks him up, patting his thigh as a signal for Louis to jump on. Louis clings to him, breathes in his bare body and nips at the skin on his shoulder. Harry slides open the door to the master bedroom and drops Louis atop it, hovering over him for a long while.

Louis feels a bit sheepish from the way Harry is eyeing every inch of his body in this lighting, rubbing his hands around the skin by his stomach. He tries to slide his own hands down to cover his sides, but Harry slaps them away.

“Stop, baby.”

So Louis does, self-consciousness drifting away as Harry sucks a lovebite into the skin, hungry for his body, while blindly unbuckling and peeling his jean shorts down.

Harry steps back once both articles are discarded on the floor and simply shakes his head in awe of his husband’s pure beauty. The way his hair is messy and unkempt from the wind, but yet feathers down his forehead so delicately. The way his eyes are glistening blue like the very sea itself. He smiles at the jumble of tattoos that grace his chest and arms, tracing the pattern with his pointer finger.

Louis giggles a bit, face burning red from the attention.

“Jesus Christ, I love you.” Harry whispers.

“Let’s see if you can show it, darling.”

And Harry practically pounces onto him, crashing their lips together and gripping at his skin and hair, rubbing his own hard cock against Louis’ thigh.

It feels like Louis has released a mental breath of relief by the time Harry flips him over and gives him a good smack across his cheek. Harry watches the skin jiggle, and he does it again, a bit harder this time.

“That’s for being naughty.” Harry says as he strikes again.

Louis is a bit dazed as a rough hand repeatedly comes down against his ass, a sensation that leaves a dull burn in his blood. Harry kisses the warm, crimson skin before reaching down to the floor and zipping open the suitcase to uncap the bottle of lube. Louis can hear the cap open with a snick, the sound of the silky liquid being drizzled onto Harry’s long fingers.

The stimulation as Harry strokes a thumb around his rim is so overwhelming that Louis yelps, and buries his face into the mattress. Harry spreads him apart and kisses closer and closer to the rim of his hole, and chuckles when a whine erupts from Louis’ lips. He reaches the rim and begins to lick his tongue around the edge, pausing.

And when he delves his tongue in, Louis’ eyes nearly roll back in his head and his body seizes. Harry kneads his plump bum cheeks with his fingers, fucking his tongue in and out of his hole, groaning as Louis spasms beneath his mouth.

"That tongue," Louis groans and arches his spine to push himself further into Harry's mouth. "Fuck me harder."

Harry is honestly a bit shocked by the way Louis is almost crying in response to the stimulation. He'd never really mentioned submissiveness again after they had Elliot, but Harry starts to think that his husband's desperation is not an act, but is truly begging to get fucked. If Harry doesn't think about the stubble on his chin or the fact that Louis is turning forty this year, he almost feels like a teenager again-- powerful hormones coursing through his veins.

He moves a hand to gently stroke the skin right underneath his hole, and Louis can't take it anymore, grinding against the bed now, holding his breath to keep from screaming. Louis is nearly turning purple from the way he's holding it in.

"Let everyone know, Lou. Let them know I'm fucking you with my tongue," Harry growls and goes back in to suck around the rim. Louis lets out a choked scream, tears building in his eyes while Harry holds his hips down to stop him from jutting his cock against the sheets. "But I don't want you to come too fast, baby. You don't come until I say."

Louis is really starting to enjoy the way Harry is commanding him with his dark, fucked voice. He keeps his muscles tight to keep himself from losing control, but it is becoming extremely difficult now that Harry has removed his tongue, and has begun to press in one of his fingers.

Louis doesn't feel much at first, maybe because the rimming made him a bit numb, until Harry slides in a second and he can feel the slight stretch. Harry is slowly pumping in and out, feeling the soft walls inside of him and scissoring his fingers apart. He's pushing the fingers deep, all the way to the knuckle and sliding right back out, Louis now agitated with his constant teasing. Louis feels Harry sink in again and he rolls his hips back to try to stimulate his untouched prostate, but Harry catches on and immediately pulls his digits out.

"Hey." Harry scolds, then brings a hand down firmly on his cheek again. "None of that."

Louis is absolutely miserable, writhing around to try to get some friction, while Harry continues to slide in and out with his two fingers. Louis feels a tear roll down his cheek from the absolute torture of not being able to get the mind blowing sensations he deserves. But Harry has made it pretty clear that he is going to be in complete control tonight, and Louis can't ruin that just because he's horny.

"You good, darling?"

"Yeah. Just-"

"If it gets too much, Louis..." Harry comforts him, knowing that Louis can get a bit too worked up when it comes to hardcore sex. Especially that he's now older, and his body isn't as strong and flexible as it used to be.

Louis nods his head, and right as he lets out a sigh, Harry shoves three fingers in this time, giving a slight burn when it goes in but making Louis almost shriek in response. Harry's cock is nearly shouting out a demand for some attention, so he decides to speed up the process a bit and curl three fingers downward, searching for that spot that will absolutely make Louis lose it.

He's stroking quicker, making Louis pant and sob, until he curls up into that sweet spot and Louis lets out a destroyed cry. He continues to press into that spot, holding Louis down to prevent him from rutting, and after a while he notices the beads of sweat and tears that are building up on the sheets.

Harry pulls out, a bit concerned at the same time. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just fuck me. Been waiting so long, fuck me," Louis pleads. Harry runs a hand up the bumps on his spine, nudging his shoulder to turn him over. Louis looks wrecked, hard dick flushed against his stomach, face blotched and wet.

Harry gives a light kiss on the tip of his nose and Louis lifts his lips to form a weak smile, the anticipation builds as Harry slicks up his cock with a bit more lubricant, strokes himself to being fully hard again. Louis looks a little hesitant when he scoots closer.

"Whats wrong?" Harry halts from moving any closer when he sees Louis eyeing his penis. "Did you-- want me to wear a condom?"

"No, I just-- I’m just a bit intimidated is all." Harry chuckles at that, slides his hands up under Louis thighs and folds him, so his knees are next to his head and his hole is fully exposed. Louis stares at him with raging lust in his eyes, stroking a hand down the sides of Harry's face, scratching the light stubble by his chin. "Do you want it slow? It’s okay if you don’t want this."

Louis face turns hard as stone, and he groans out, "No."

Harry grins in satisfaction and adjusts Louis further to make his entrance a bit easier.

Louis cradles his jawline."Gonna fuck me hard?"

Harry presses his forehead to Louis' and looks him straight in the eyes, blue on green. He thumbs away a remaining lone tear from the corner of Louis' eye, then whispers in the shell of his ear, "Yup." It's smug and cheeky and so Harry, the boy that he fell in love with so many years ago, that Louis can't help but huff out a laugh.

Harry lines up the head of his cock at Louis' entrance, looking into his husband's eyes as he presses in slowly. He watches Louis' features scrunch, then release with a moan when he is bottomed out.

Harry begins to roll his hips gently, and Louis stretches his neck up in pleasure and sinks his nails into Harry's bicep harder, definitely strong enough to make purple crescent shapes in his pale skin. Harry buries his face into the crook of his neck as he begins to build up a rhythm. In the quiet environment of the camper, the only sounds that can be heard are the heavy breaths that are coming from both of their mouths as Harry thrusts.

"Oh, fuck..." Louis gasps when Harry begins to pick up the pace, a beautiful sensation shooting up his belly as Louis clenches around him. He can't see Louis' face, but the way he's cursing under his breath, Harry can imagine he looks very overwhelmed, maybe his light eyebrows scrunched together, mouth in an 'o' shape that is streaming out strained noises of pleasure.

Harry raises himself up on his haunches and can now get better leverage in order to plow Louis harder. Louis screams when the sound of skin slapping begins to echo throughout the bus, probably the entire campsite from the way he's almost plowing him. Harry is panting and his hair as wild, and he notices that Louis' dick has been untouched this entire time, but yet Louis is already on his way to a powerful orgasm.

He pulls out for a bit, the position making his thighs ache and the palms of his hands cramp. This time he has to help Louis get up on his hands and knees because he's wobbling and dazed. Harry drapes himself over his husband, tucking his chin on Louis' shoulder as he presses in.

"Harry." Louis cries, arms nearly buckling until Harry wraps one arm around his middle, holding him up to keep him from collapsing. "Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow." Louis's voice collapses on him when Harry begins to fuck into him again, this time making the entire camper shake from the slam of the bed frame against the walls.

"Oh!" Louis screams, the younger man shifting his arm to rest his hand over Louis' hardened nipples, toying with them roughly, knowing that Louis is very sensitive from that area. "Harder. Fuck me harder!" Louis bites into his own bicep to transfer the overwhelming sensations somewhere else.

Harry raises himself up and nudges his hips to move a bit forward, resting his hands on the wooden headboard and tapping Louis' wobbling arms to do the same. And when they're both secure, Louis no longer struggling to keep himself up, Harry lifts a leg to kneel and he can immediately feel the difference by the power of his thrusts. He's absolutely wrecking Louis, pounding so hard that the rattling of the camper is nearly louder than Louis' screams of pleasure.

Louis tries to shift one arm to put a hand on his own dick, but Harry slaps it away. "No. Can't come until I say."

Louis is letting a constant stream of "uh uh uh's", unable to formulate an actual sentence because he simply cannot think from his prostate being slammed into. It's been so damn long, and he's nearly forgotten how good it feels. It's like he can't breathe properly, the sensations building like a shrill violin, getting higher and higher and higher until his muscles are clenching, at the peak of his climax, the sounds of Harry's groans ringing in his ears. The high note continues on, his toes clenching and a scream choking up his throat, until the string suddenly snaps and he's coming, nerve endings exploding with each stream of come that shoots out of him and onto the bed.

The adrenaline rush drains after a moment and before he knows it, he's collapsing face first onto the duvet, panting like he's just run a marathon, eyes swirling with bright patterns.

And he doesn't even realize he just came without Harry's permission.

He remembers, just as the same rough hand smacks against his ass. Harry flips him around and Louis takes in his furious form, eyes blown out, lips with bleeding teeth marks, and cock still painfully hard against his belly waiting for a release, all while Louis is almost blacked out and high from the hormones."Did I say you could come, sweetheart?" He pants, so disheveled and needy that Louis almost feels bad.

Louis shakes his head, his senses not yet back to being fully aware of what is happening around him. His heart is still pounding against his chest, and his cock is now semi- hard and still throbbing.

Harry rolls Louis limp body over on his side, slapping his hip, "Guess I'm gonna have to finish, right?"

Louis gasps as Harry positions himself in back of Louis, pressing his tip in, but hesitating when he notices Louis flinching from the sensitivity. "If I see you getting too worked up, Lou, I'm stopping. Remember your code."

And Harry is pressing in, Louis' nerves throbbing in shock, making his entire body still as Harry begins to rock into him again.

Louis is groaning, writhing from the pain coming from his body and he can feel the tears slipping down his cheeks. His screams are coming out of his throat raw without his control, and he is beginning to fall over on his stomach because he can't feel any other part of his body other than the area being stimulated.

Harry has to hold him up a couple times, but Louis can't even support his own head up, sobbing into the pillow. So Harry pulls Louis’ ragdoll-like body on top of his lap, sitting up against the headboard and thrusting upwards into him. Louis is hardening up again, hands pulling on his own hair from the nonstop pressure on his prostate.

Louis is almost going to tell Harry to stop, his body telling him it’s too much, but suddenly the pain starts morphing into an unbelievable pleasure once more, and he’s no longer sobbing in pain, but sobbing for more.

Louis senses that Harry is getting closer, so he leans his head further back to whisper in his ear, "harder, baby, harder." His orgasm starts as the stuttering of his thrusting, the intensity of his moans building until he lets out a broken yell and spurts pleasure right into Louis. The sensation of Harry riding out his orgasm, come filling up his hole as he continues to thrust, brings Louis to a quickening rise again.

His eyes are rolling back into his head, hissing out a curse as his orgasm hits him like a truck, sending his body into quivering shock, the waves of pleasure each like an individual punch to the gut. "Oh--oh, _oh!!_ "

He doesn't notice he’s gone until Harry's soothing voice comes back to him, muffled and unclear. Louis struggles to come to his senses, straining his eyes to open and take in the scene before him, his body on top of Harry's own body but distorted and cloudy. There are pins and needles in his limbs, almost completely numbing him, but when Harry lifts Louis up off of his softening cock, Louis shrieks and his body jolts.

Harry comforts him, placing him down on the bed and smoothing the clump of hair off of his forehead. Louis looks like he's injected himself with anesthesia, a euphoric, dazed look on his face when Harry peels off the dirty comforter below them and curls up next to Louis, bare.

"You okay, baby?" he asks into Louis' neck. Harry chuckles when Louis gives a dopey smile and nods. He looks like he's trying to speak, but is too gone to even formulate a sentence.

Harry looks at his husband fondly as he slowly slips into a deep, peaceful rest.

He then falls asleep alongside him, waves crashing in the distance, millions of stars twinkling above.

 

 +++

 

The last morning begins a day of walking along the beach, hands locked between them as they travel to the large rock over by the tide pools. Harry climbs atop the jagged edge and pulls Louis up with him, guiding him over to the edge and sitting.

Louis’ legs dangle above the crashing waves, and he enjoys the splash of cold salt water hitting his calves.

There was once a time when Louis and Harry were teenagers walking along the beach, arms swaying together, ignoring those who stared at them with judging eyes, some shielding their children from the sight of two young boys absolutely infatuated with each other. Harry was lucky to have been so young when he first found his one love, and he still prays to his God in thanks for the beautiful gift that is _his Louis_. His Louis, the dorky, comic book-loving, football-playing gay kid with feathered hair and pink cheeks and shimmery eyes and all that was good in the world. Harry's eyes would haze over, busting with pink hearts every time he looked at him.

 And he still is his Louis, always will be. And he'll always be his Harry.

Harry glances at his own fingers tangled together, Louis’ left hand shaped by the gorgeous diamond engagement ring he had bought when he was only twenty-three and working his way up to the top at his company, but absolutely sure of his decision. Everyone had told him it was stupid, naive to believe in something as fictional as true love, especially with another man.

But two kids later, grown and beautiful, they are still here together.

He has reconsidered a lot about his life lately, realizing how neglectful he’s been to his family, and especially Louis. Thinking about quitting his high paying job would be a regretful decision, but if it means spending more time like this, and being able to enjoy more time with the entire family, it would be totally worth it.

Then he thinks about his gorgeous little Louis, clad in a navy blue tuxedo, stepping onto the alter with his best friend Zayn guiding him down the aisle, a fresh white rose pinned to his lapel, crying as he took Harry's large hands within his own and later kissed him senseless with a few loud cheers behind them. But the way he sparkled under the moonlight as they danced to the soft music, his brown hair slicked back, his blue eyes vibrant, and his skin glowing. It was one of the greatest moments of Harry's entire existence. 

And Jesus, does he want to feel like that all the time. 

They cuddle close for a while, observing the horizon that stretches on for miles and miles in silence, wind whipping their hair about.

“Hey.” Harry mumbles, not looking away from the picturesque scene in front of him.

“Yeah?” Louis answers, equally distracted.

“Remember how we got married?” Harry asks nonchalantly, squeezing Louis’ hand and kissing it.

"Uh- yes, I do recall," Louis giggles.

“Can we do that? Like... again?"

Louis chuckles and brings Harry's head down for a soft kiss (right before saying, “ _of course._ ”)

 

+++

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cue sad trombone sound effect*
> 
> so many mistakes in this but guess what its late and i cant even read straight so OH fucking well ill fix it later
> 
> this was really fun, actually, even if i totally bombed it which i probably of course did. i might be brewing up some other ideas and such if you would actually enjoy reading them. criticism is highly appreciated heres a cookie for reading thanks


End file.
